Infectious Pancreatic Necrosis Virus (IPNV) is a common contaminant in water and other liquids in fish farms and is suspected of depleting populations of salmon species, such as, Norwegian and Chilean salmon. Ultraviolet (UV) light may be used to disinfect contaminated liquid to inactivate IPNV and thus, reduce the risk of illness. To effectively decontaminate liquid, IPNV may be inactivated to a degree greater than or equal to a log value of 3 (≧99.9% inactivation) by radiating with a standard low pressure UV lamp at a wavelength of 254 nm and applying at least a UV dose of around 250 mJ/cm2. Since the UV dose needed for inactivation is relatively high, standard UV lamps use relatively high amounts of electricity to achieve effective decontamination.